1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage and drafting means and, more particularly, to a compact combination toy box and drafting table.
2. Prior Art
Toy boxes usually are constructed with heavy hinged lids which unfortunately may accidentally fall on a child's head or body, causing severe injury and, in some instances, trapping the child within the toy box, out of sight and beyond help. Toy boxes of any reasonably large capacity also usually have no adequate provision for storage therein of small delicate toys, such as miniature figurines, shells, rings and the like. Such objects, if placed in the toy box are easily subject to damage by the mass of large toys therein and cannot be easily located therein and withdrawn therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved toy box which has improved child safety means, and in which it is easier and more convenient to store both small and large toys without damage and with improved ease of location thereof.
Drafting or drawing tables for children are frequently separate bulky devices with a tilted school desk-type appearance or are merely the flat top of boxes or the like. In the latter case, the flat horizontal drafting or drawing surface impedes the proper use of drawing and drafting equipment. It would be desireable to provide an improved drafting table which would be of minimal cost and size and of improved appearance, and would provide a properly angled drafting surface. Preferably, the drafting table should also provide usable toy storage space.